bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Like many other games, Bloons games should also have Events in them. In an event (which occurs in certain period of times, like Christmas, Halloween, etc.), there maybe a theme change, an event boss, an event tower, discount on certain things, special mechanics, etc. whatever you can think of. Below are a list of events: BTD6 Events 'Christmas Event' *Time: 24/12 - 27/12 (very short event!) *Theme change: Christmas theme *Tower changes: **Miss Claus' Tier 4 upgrades will be truly unlocked **The chance of a Dealer offering Miss Claus will be tripled **Miss Claus and her upgrades will be twice as effective **For visual effects, Miss Claus will have ice wings and television displays on the track *Bloon changes: **Defeating Genesis Bloon always gives you $25120 **Genesis Bloon will have a new attack: ***''Holy Spirit:'' Recovers every bloon in the screen by 5 layers maximum *Track changes: **The Rink and Slalom will always snow, plus their appearance may change a bit *Event mechanics: **Monkey Claus will appear **Christmas Bell will be added on the main screen. It can be activated once a day. Once you use it, you'll get 3 random Special Agents that just came to help you. 'Time Paradox' *Time: 19/2 - 29/2 *Theme change: Lots of clocks appear in the skies, some clocktowers will also be built in the town *Tower changes: **Time Leaper is twice as efficient **Having 5 active Time Leapers or more will make all bloons move slower by 5% *Bloon changes: **An event boss will appear: Gap Bloon! *Track changes: **Clock's clock hands will spin randomly in rounds instead of just spinning once before a round. **A new track will appear just in this event: The Clocktower! *Item changes: **The Epic item Antikythera only appears in this event! You can get it by defeating Gap Bloon! **Antikythera can in turn be used to craft the Chronopandemonium, an Epic Equip Item specially designed for Time Leapers! *Event mechanics: **You can control Day and Night however you wish in game. (If you want a round to be Day or Night, you can always just set it) 'Halloween Event' *Time: 24/10-31/10 *Theme changes: The screen is darker and trees have no leaves, bats and pumpkins can also be seen. *Bloon changes: **P.U.M.P.K.I.N. have twice health. **Pumpkin Bloons have a 65% chance to release Candy. **Chocolate Bloons are replaced by Candy Bloons. *Track changes: **Same as theme changes. *Item changes: **Candy can be used! *Event mechanics: **It is always Night during the event. 'Deep Sea Diving' (Coming not so soon) Only fact known: An event boss will appear: Abyss Bloon! 'Galactic Tour' (Coming lately) Only fact known: An event boss will appear: Soleil Bloon! 'Illusion Time' *Time: 2/2, 3/3, 4/4, 5/5, 6/6, 7/7, 8/8, 9/9, 10/10, 11/11, 12/12 *Theme changes: Half-transparent spirals may appear. *Tower changes: **Stun lasts 50% longer. **Hypno Monkeys are twice stronger. *Bloon changes: **Illusion Bloons replace Hypno Bloons. **An event boss is unlocked: Illusive Bloon! *Track changes: **The Illusion Rainbow track is unlocked! 'Gateway to Minecraftia' *Time: May 11th to May 17th, as well as November 18th (All important dates in the history of Minecraft) *Theme Changes: Projectiles become more blocky; Lasers become rectangles and Plasma becomes perfect squares. *Tower Changes **Mob Spawners cost 50% less, and can have up to 15 mobs on screen per spawner. **Piston Monkeys cost 50% less, and attack 50% faster. **Minecraft Monkeys (I hope the anon who made this is OK with me using this here) cost 60% less, and attacks 60% faster, with 10% greater range. *Bloon Changes: **B.E.D.R.O.C.K. and S.T.O.N.E. (Sorry Xander, hope you don't mind) are 10% stronger, but are 10% weaker against the changed towers. **Both S.T.E.V.E.s are 20% faster, but are 20% weaker to Mob Spawners. **Any remaining non-joke bloon in the category Minecraft stuff gets a 5% health boost and a 5% speed boost, but now are 10% weaker to the changed towers. *Track Changes **Coming soon! 'Happy Valentines' *All sweet-heart bloons appear! Love Bloon, Heart Bloon and Valentines Bloon on random rounds! *Love hearts appear randomly but rarely giving you 1 life! *Pesents fall down alot giving 13-47 cash! *Lover Lanterns can be craft along with Love Dust being dropped by all Bloons/Blimps! *More Comin Soon! 'Ground Zero' *Time: 9/11(DUH) *Tower Changes **Ground Zero's ability deals as much damage as the One Nuke Wonder **Your enemy's Ground Zeros randomly crash into your buildings, dealing 1,000 damage(BTDB2) *Theme Changes **All the buildings are in ruins. **There may be remains of Ground Zeros. *Track Changes **Same as second theme change. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Events